


Not Your Mama's Love Story

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU: Venom Movie Fusion, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Body Posession, First Time, Food, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-traditional Relationship, Other, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman Eats People, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean Ambrose loses everything in his life and then in his lowest point he finds a new partner that just might change everything.





	Not Your Mama's Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is mostly an unrepentant excuse for porn after we watched Venom in theaters.  
> 2) Calhale did the heavy lifting on the edit and tone for the story. Hope you like it.

Dean Ambrose is a loser. He wasn't always a loser. Once, not so long ago, he was on top of the fucking world. Dean retired from a successful MMA career with several championships to his name, he had a popular syndicated talk show on ESPN, and he was engaged to the beautiful Renee Young, a young and passionate lawyer. 

But his ego got the best of him and when he saw an email pop up on her lap top one night while she was in the shower with the title [Life Foundation Athletics Deposition] he couldn't help himself. He read the details of the case and exposed the accidental deaths of three athletes at The Life Foundation Training Center on his show. After that, his show was cancelled since he couldn't verify his source. Renee lost her job and kicked Dean out; calling off their engagement. To top it all off, no one would hire him after that. He was blacklisted. He lost all his sponsorship deals in 48 hours and he was living off his savings in less than a month. After six months he was holed up in a shitty apartment in Las Vegas waiting for alcohol poisoning to take him.

It was then that his friend, Seth, told him about a lab that needed athletes as test subjects for a new drug that could boost the immune systems of astronauts for space travel. Seth showed him the ad. It paid well. It sounded like a future doping scandal waiting to happen and even though Dean had been effectively jobless and drunk for half a year he was still curious enough to know when something strange was going on. 

Turns out the company, World Wide Labs, is a subsidiary of Life Foundation and when Dean signed the paperwork to be tested on they were more than happy to shove him into a room with canister full of moving blackness. The staff looked on in mild amusement as the dark mass crept out of the glass and eased itself way into Dean's body amid a chorus of screams. Dean blacked out after that but when he woke up he was in a hotel room, far away from the Life Foundation's labs and there was a voice in his head.

~~~~~

Roman's awareness coalesces slowly out of the need to live-survive-bond-escape. His host has a strong body beneath all the damage that's been done to it. Roman takes the time while his host is passed out to sift through his memories and knowledge.

Dean is... interesting; clever and curious and with a knack for getting trouble that Roman can definitely appreciate. The host was strong enough to help get them both free, and the bond seems strong and easy. Much better than the others Roman and his siblings had been chewing through in their seemingly endless imprisonment.

 **"Food."** Roman thinks irritably at his host, but he only gets a muffled groan in response. **"Deean..."** He tries more gently, letting the name roll through his mind like the rich flavor of blood. **"Dean, talk to me."**

"Mmnn, five more minutes..." Dean groans, rolling over to try and get away from the voice but only managing to fall off the small motel bed and onto the crusty carpet. "Wha-what?.... where am I?" Dean asks, apparently to himself since no one else seems to be in the room.

 **"Safe."** Roman answers simply, letting his voice seep into Dean's mind as naturally as a thought. **"But we need food. Soon."**

Dean, who had been half way to his feet, promptly falls back down as he hears the voice in his head. "What the fuck?! What the actual fuck? Who are you, where are you?"

Roman makes the sound of low laughter dance across Dean’s thoughts. That's a human sound that these people make. It shows fondness and amusement. **"I am yours Dean. And you are mine."** Roman explains. **"Do you remember agreeing to test a new... Enhancement?"** Roman nudges Dean toward the relevant memories of the laboratory where they met. **"You saved me, so I saved you. Now we are free. And hungry."**

Roman tries to pull at Dean's limbs to urge him up off the floor, but the movement is still awkward and jerky.

Dean's heart starts to race in terror as his body moves without his control, bringing him to his feet standing in front of the glossy mirror-like surface of the tv, but even his heart immediately slows down to normal with startling efficiency. In the reflective surface Dean can see himself but he is not himself. Instead he has been replaced by a large black muscular form with opalescent shifting eyes and silvery shapes that cover his arm like tattoos. "What the fuck are you?"

Roman can see himself through Dean's eyes and grins, feeling the rush of fear through his host when his teeth show in the reflection. **"I am Roman. You are mine."** Roman doesn't hold any control as his host cautiously touches his own face and arms, confirming that Roman's true form is invisible within his body for the moment. **"Do you remember the lab? You were given to me and together we were strong enough to escape."**

Roman has healed the cuts and bruises that marred Dean's pale skin after their escape, but the energy expended means he's restless and irritable, not wanting to harm his host, but needing nourishment.

Dean gets flashes of the escape from the Life Foundation labs. Running from guards faster than he should have been able to manage, dodging gun fire, leaping farther then he should have physically been able to. Each scene made him flinch. "That was you? In me? Fuck.... oh Fuck... They're coming after us… shit! You bit a guy's head off!"

Roman hesitates only momentarily. **"He wanted to catch us. He would have hurt you."** Roman explains, because he can see Dean's thoughts. That sort of logic should appeal to him. **"And we needed food. Like we do now."** Roman reminds his host. **"Eat first, talking later."**

Dean is suddenly overcome with hunger and he quickly looks around for his wallet. Surprisingly they hadn't stripped him of his belongings before shoving whatever Roman was inside him. He only has a few bucks left after paying for the room in cash apparently but it should be enough for the vending machine and he quickly slides out of the shitty room. 

The short walk is excruciating. There's a need for protein, for more, gnawing at his gut and by the time he make it to the vending machine he doesn't even have the chance to put his money in. His fist strikes out without his consent and smashes through the grainy plastic, large sharp shards of it cutting open his hand as he reaches in and grabs a handful of candy bars. "What the fuck! Roman what are you doing? Fuck, I'm bleeding." 

Roman doesn't answer, taking control and starting to shove the revealed food options into his mouth barely taking time to unwrap everything. **"I can fix that."** Roman senses people moving nearby, the sound must have alerted someone. He scoops out as many candy bars and bags of chips as he can before retreating to the room. 

They sit on the floor, cross-legged. After the first one, Roman lets Dean's protests convince him to pull the plastic wrappers off before he continues to devour everything he can. **"This is good... why would you eat anything else?"** Roman asks, finishing his sixth Snickers bar. 

Dean already feels vaguely sick from from watching Roman eat so much sugar. "Because sugar is bad for you." Dean responded, still a little freaked out by the voice in his head and the alien head sliding out of his back to stare at him. "Where did you come from?" 

**"But they taste good."** Roman counters. **"So much energy."** He shifts his form around to study Dean. His host seems less distressed when he can see Roman physically in the room. **"We came from... Space? The humans that took us called it a comet. We came to conquer your planet."**

Romans pauses in eating his chips to bring his host's bloody fingers to his lips. As he licks them clean of blood he directs just enough of his new-found energy into Dean to heal the small wounds. 

"This isn't real right?" Dean asks, leaning across the bed to try and keep himself from freaking out. Although from the way he can literally feel Roman moving within him and controlling his body he probably wouldn't be able to have a panic attack even if he wanted to. 

**"Why wouldn't it be real, Dean? You're my host."** Roman is proud to be the first of his expedition to find a strong, suitable host on a new world with such promise. Conquering the world with Dean will be a pleasure. **"I can heal you when you are hurt. We need each other."**

"What do you mean, I'm your host? Are you like some sort of parasite? Are you actually going to kill me and just use my body as a puppet?" Dean asks, mildly concerned that he's lost his goddamn mind and that he's hallucinating this due to alcohol poisoning. 

**"I am not a parasite! Our relationship is… symbiotic. We are one now. If you die, I die."** Roman says, as though it should be obvious. **"I need your knowledge to pass through your world and you need my strength. I can feel the things you've lost, Dean. Together we could take them back."**

Dean groans and make himself crawl back on the bed, "You know what Roman, I'm clearly experiencing some sort of fever dream and you are just my subconscious praying upon my desires to have companionship that can't leave me. I'm going to sleep it off." 

Roman hums thoughtfully. He can keep eating while Dean rests. That's fine. **"Rest, Dean."** Roman says earnestly. **"I will keep watch."** He looks up at the now-glowing television as he continues to eat. 

~~~~~

Three hours later, Roman is getting hungry again. He's seen several advertisements for something called pizza and manages to find and use Dean's phone to order some.

Of course then Dean's wallet doesn't have the needed money, so Roman pulls open the door of the tiny hotel room and pulls the delivery driver in along with the pizzas.

Sated from the driver and content that there will be more food for later, Roman slides back inside his host's skin to begin strengthening the bond. By the time Dean stirs again, Roman has healed everything he could notice wrong with Dean. Damage to his liver, a partially torn tendon near his elbow, the minute misalignment of his spine... All corrected.

Dean has a wet dream about a headless pizza delivery man showing up at his house and banging a twinky version of himself. Regardless he wakes up hard and feeling better than he has in years. No more aches and pains, no more stiffness; well except for what's straining against his jeans, and the feeling is unsettling. For a moment he thinks maybe it really was all a dream. Maybe he had just gone on a bender and slept it off. It would explain the pizza boxes he doesn't remember ordering. "Well, you gave it your all Ambrose. Maybe next time you'll do a better job and the Grim Reaper will come and get ya once and for all."

 **"Who's the reaper?"** Roman asks lazily. He's let Dean's somnolence pull him down into rest as well. **"Should we fight him?"**

The realization that everything he wanted so desperately to be a hallucination was in fact real comes crashing down on Dean like a boulder. "Why are you real? Why are in my head? Please tell me you didn't eat a pizza guy’s head. Fuck, why am I still hard?!" If Dean were a different person he might start crying from the emotional roller coaster.

 **"We ate all of him, including his head. I was hungry. Now you're hungry..."** Roman purrs the words into Dean's mind, letting the warm burn of Dean's arousal wash over him as well. **"For something better than food."** He ignores the other question. The answer will just upset Dean.

Roman manifests a hand of his own, sliding it down to cup Dean's erection the way he can tell Dean wants to do himself.

Dean almost jumps out of his skin when he feels the hand on him but it's hard to stifle a moan when Roman is touching him perfectly, just the way he likes it. "Did you rifle in my brain to find out about that too or do aliens like you get freaky like us humans?"

 **"Maybe both..."** Roman teases, stroking slowly. "I know everything about you Dean. I know what you want and I saw your dream." The echoes of that arousal are delicious to Roman and he keeps stimulating Dean's body in hopes of getting more. **“Serotonin, oxytocin, testosterone, estrogen, progesterone, and vasopressin. Hmmmm, I want more.”**

Tendrils of Roman's power trace down Dean's sides, unfastening and pushing down Dean's jeans. Roman manifests his whole form again, so Dean can feel the warmth and presence of Roman's body against his back.

Dean panics for a moment when he feels someone behind him but he can't hold onto the fear for long as Roman pulls him in along his side and holds him close, demanding his closeness and fuck does that feel good. "I think I watched a hentai like this one time..." Dean murmurs as thick black tentacles slide across his bare skin. "You're not gonna lay eggs in me or anything right?"

Roman chuckles lowly. **"No, Dean. We don't breed that way... This is just for your pleasure. For our bond. But I could mimic the sensation in your neural cortex if that’s something you desire."** Roman licks the skin of Dean's neck eagerly, tasting sweat and arousal. He remembers the dominant role Dean took in his dream and reflects the image back into Dean's mind. "Do you want a body to take you like that Dean? I can give you one..."

Dean's mouth goes dry at the suggestion and is torn about how to answer but Roman must know the answer before he can put it into words when Dean feels one of the slick tentacles slide down his back and between his ass cheeks. "Yeah, that. I want that." This are moving so fast but fuck he's hard as a rock and he doesn't want to have to make decisions anymore.

Roman feels Dean's surrender and desire echo between them and he presses slick tentacles deeper into Dean even as he continues to tease Dean's throbbing cock. **"You're so good for me... So easy and honest..."** Roman croons approvingly. Roman teases and tests different movements inside of Dean until he can feel Dean's urgency start to build. If the chocolate tasted good, Dean's arousal and want are divine. 

Roman reads Dean's expectation and manifests a larger, thicker appendage, mimicking the man's cock from Dean's dream but larger, thicker, and already slick. Roman holds Dean open with the smaller tentacles as he teases the head of his cock against Dean's entrance. **"You always want more. Don't you?"**

Dean groans and nods, his hips pressing back on the intrusion. It doesn't hurt like Dean expects it to. Dean supposes that must be Roman controlling his pain receptors, but the thought is quickly pushed away as he is shoved face-first down into the sheets and Roman presses into him fully. "Oh shit..."

Roman isn't exactly built to take pleasure in this act, but the wash of sensation and emotion from Dean hits him as well. **"You like this."** Roman purrs, trailing finger-like tendrils down Dean's spine and along his sides. Roman thrusts forward, deeper into Dean and stretching his body open around the intrusion. "You're mine, Dean. I can give you this any time you want it..." Roman continues to stroke and caress Dean's erection as well. He devours Dean's pain and lets the positive hormones and emotions wash between them as their bond strengthens.

Dean claws at the moth-eaten bedding and gasps for air as Roman pounds into him. The creature's voice echoes in his head over and over, claiming Dean and declaring him owned. It's overwhelming and terrifying but fuck the adrenaline rush is intoxicating. Dean screams into the comforter as Roman finds his prostate and targets that spot with brutal efficiency.

Roman rides the waves of Dean's fear and need, trying to pick out his host's desires and target them. Dean seems to crave the motion that Roman saw in his dream, though Roman makes notes of ways he could overwhelm and induce pleasure in Dean without the need for such violent movement. The rhythm is satisfying, like a fight they can both win.

The tendrils of Roman's body around Dean's cock stroke endlessly, teasing more of the salty-sweet fluid from the tip. Roman wants to taste it and brings one dripping tentacle up to his tongue to lick it clear. **"Mmmm. You're holding back..."** Roman murmurs eagerly into Dean's mind. **"Let go."**

Dean's arms shake and give out beneath him as the alien's speed grows faster and harder. Each sensation feels harder and more intense than anything he had ever felt before. When he cums, its without warning and Dean is shocked to feel a thick warmth rush to fill his insides.

Roman groans, overwhelmed by the shocking rush of pleasure. **"Yess..."** He hisses, giving Dean the rush of fullness that he craves, letting his own bonding hormones rush out to integrate with his host. **"I told you."** Roman says, shifting Dean to his side and wrapping around him. **"I can give you what you need. You're mine."**

Dean collapses fully onto the bed, gasping for air as Roman's pulsing cock slides out of him and continues to dribble black viscous liquid onto Dean's thighs.

Roman groans softly, long tongue flicking out to taste the sweat at the nape of Dean's neck. His host is delicious, completely open to Roman, body and mind. **"You're so strong Dean. We' will be so strong together. You will be my weapon to consume this world."**

Dean moans in a mix of pain and pleasure as Roman picks him up and turns him around to lay under the covers before the alien slides partially back into Dean's body. "I had someone like that once. Someone who made me strong. I fucked up and she left me. You'll leave me too when you find someone better."

 **"No one else will be a match like you, Dean."** Roman can feel Dean's aching loss. "I will always come back to you." Roman can feel Dean starting to drift back into unconsciousness, newly exhausted from their activity. Roman will need to eat again later, but that's what the pizza and chocolate is for.

**Author's Note:**

> We have not disappeared!  
> Sorry for a few weeks of delay between stories. Welcome to 2019!
> 
> Updates on other stories:  
> -Manners Maketh Man needs more love and attention than I expected to be ready for posting on the next arc.  
> -There is a strange additional AU of Howling for You brewing... I think you'll all like it. No promises on the timeline forthat one, it's very new and needs time.


End file.
